fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
SW01/Transcript
The Me that is looking towards the Starry Sky Screen Fukurou Chihaya: In the vast sky of entertainment, a new, exciting story is about to start! Stellar Wind is now beginning! of different performers performing, crystals, stages and other parts of the industry are displayed. Fukurou Chihaya: Evolved from an anccident art to worship the gods, the so-called "Crystal Performances" are the heart of the entertainment industry of the present. With magical dresses stored in the "Performer Crystals" and their power to create the stage and make the performer's heart shine, they bring joy to their audience and fans. is sleeping on a sofa; on TV, a documentary about performers is broadcasted. Images from Saya's latest concert are shown, before it switches to interviews. The names of the idols are displayed at the bottom. Reporter: Hoshina-san, why did you became a performer? Hoshina Saya: I admired other performers, and I loved singing. I think that this admiration and this wish was what made me enroll for Three Skies. Amane Yuuhi: Being a performer is only the gate to the whole industry, and I want to see every aspect of it. Nakato Miyuki: I love to meet new people! Yamashita Mika: Oh, well, I simply love travelling. As performer, I am able to try out so many new things as well! Minami Yuka: I desired to be more than a normal girl. I wanted to be more than ordenary. Shiraha Aika: I always loved modeling, and I wanted to become a rule model, espacilly for younger girls. Lillith Miere: Fashion and performances simply shaped me. Reporter: You are still a first year student of Three Skies Academy, but you'll soon become a senior. What do you think about that? Lillith Miere: I look forward to it. The entrance exams will surely become interessting; they'll start soon. Reporter: Many girls are expected to enroll at the top academy, right? Lillith Miere: Yes, exactly. their living room, Chihaya is still asleep. Fukurou Sora: Chihaya! Dinner's ready! realizes. She is disappointed when she notices that the documentary has ended. Fukurou Chihaya: Too bad... Fukurou Chihaya: I'm coming, dad! ---- opening plays ---- family is eating dinner. Fukurou Yuna: So, today was an easy day in the patissiere. Fukurou Yuna: Oh, Chihaya-chan, did you study for your high school entrance exam? I haven't seen you tonight at all. Fukurou Sora: laughs Do you really want to attend a boring school, Chihaya? Fukurou Yuna: I beg your pardon? Fukurou Sora: You want to apply for Three Skies Academy, don't you, Chihaya? Fukurou Chihaya: I'd be way too clumsy to become a performer, dad... Fukurou Sora: Oh, you can be quite graceful, dear. Do you remember your school threatre in the second year of primary school? Fukurou Chihaya: blushes Dad! Fukurou Yuna: I would rather like to see her attending a regular school, Sora. Fukurou Sora: But our daughter should follow her dream, Yuna. Fukurou Yuna: Don't start that discussion again... ---- Chihaya sits in her room on her bed and looks on Tokyo's skyline with the application website being open on her notebook. Fukurou Chihaya: I don't know whenever I want to participle. Fukurou Chihaya: Trying out wouldn't hurt, but... rises and looks at a photo in the drawer. She takes a moment before putting it back. Fukurou Chihaya: Dad's right. I want to become a performer. opens her music player and starts Shooting☆Star. She tries to perform the song. Fukurou Chihaya: Yume no dress wo... stumbles over her own feet. Fukurou Chihaya: sighs grumbles I will never be a performer at this rate though... ---- Eyecatch of Saya / Chihaya. ---- Category:User:Millyna Category:Stellar Wind